


Как твое дыхание

by Xalatath



Series: I have only two emotions (careful fear and dead devotion) [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, NO BETA мы на самоизоляции, Romance, rip Selfmade hair, Русский | Russian, имейджин шипперить полгода Янкоса и Перкза чтобы написать фик про Селфмейда и Немезиса ВОУ, пастораль
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Привязанность Тима была привязанностью какого-то дикого животного, которого надо было очень долго прикармливать, чтобы то дало себя хотя бы раз коснуться.
Relationships: Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Series: I have only two emotions (careful fear and dead devotion) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749172
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Как твое дыхание

**Author's Note:**

> Все это не имеет никакого отношения к реальным людям, все совпадения случайны.
> 
> Спасибо Тёме за поддержку, этот текст не появился бы без него.
> 
> Не думала, что в моей жизни будет место еще одному киберспорту, но так уж вышло.
> 
> Название взято из The Bravery - An Honest Mistake

Идея была так себе, но когда машинка в руках Пита противно зажужжала и первый клочок волос упал на пакет, который Пит использовал вместо полотенца, Оскар подумал, что отступать уже поздно. Можно было бы и пойти на попятную, если бы Пит принялся за его стрижку с висков или затылка, но он начал его стричь со лба, словно не оставляя Оскару ни единой возможности передумать и сказать: _я пошутил, я подожду еще пару месяцев до конца карантина, всегда мечтал отрастить помойку на башке как у Тима._  
Тим вертелся вокруг них с Питом все то время, что тот стриг Оскара, как приблудный уличный кот. Если бы он начал лезть под руки Пита, то Оскара бы это даже не сильно удивило.Но его присутствие успокаивало, и к тому моменту, как голова была уже обрита наполовину, Оскар решил, что ничего так, жить с этим вполне можно. Кроме скримов, игр в рейте и просмотров фильмов в общей комнате занятий было не так, чтобы много, так что стрижка могла сойти за какое-никакое развлечение. Хотя бы для Пита, по деятельности которого самоизоляция нанесла хороший такой удар.  
Тим был странным малым столько, сколько Оскар его знал. И эта странность не была наносной. Оскар достаточно быстро успел убедиться в том, что люди вокруг него зачастую начинают выстраивать свой бренд на какой-то херне, ничего общего с ними настоящими не имеющими.  
Тим был другим. И Оскара это не приводило в восторг или наоборот отпугивало, вовсе нет. Странности Тима были такой же частью его, как нос картошкой, взъерошенные волосы или слегка полутуманный взгляд. Оскару с ними было нормально. Другим людям — как получалось.  
Видит бог, когда Тима забрали Фнатик, он был за него дико рад, потому что такие шансы выпадают не так чтобы дохуя раз в жизни, а с другой стороны Оскара впервые в жизни начало одолевать почти паническое беспокойство, чего с ним не было даже перед решающими матчами.  
Ему бы не хотелось, чтобы все мечты Тима посыпались прахом, когда Фнатики бы выставили его из своей команды, поняв, что тот слишком _странный_ для них. Ну то есть, это Оскару с Тимом было заебись.  
Но были же и остальные люди? И с остальными людьми у Тима не всегда складывалось удачно. Оскар привык быть проводником между ним и остальными, научился читать Тима как книгу, написанную на чужом языке. Не знаешь каких-то слов? Ничего страшного, интуитивно догадываешься, о чем вообще в предложении.  
Но для этого надо было прикладывать усилия, а не все были на такое способны.  
Добиться какого-то внятного ответа от Тима по поводу его житья-быть с Фнатик Оскар тоже не мог. Когда они играли вместе на рейтинге, то в войсе болтали о многом, но на вопросы про команду Тим отвечал не так чтобы дохуя многословно, и в конце концов Оскар перестал его расспрашивать, потому что он уже начинал чувствовать себя от своих вопросов фанючкой с реддита. Он беспокоился за Тима, честное слово беспокоился искренне, но выразить свое беспокойство нормально, чтобы как-то ну не совсем идиотом выглядеть, у него не получалось.  
Внешне казалось, что Тим с новой командой счастлив, а Фнатик вполне довольны его существованием в своем пространстве, но Оскар дураком не был и прекрасно знал, что за глянцевой пиар картинкой может скрываться неприятная изнанка.  
А в итоге Фнатик оказались нихуя не похожими на себя с промофоток. Бвипо был этакий всеобщий старший брат, Рекклес — много шутил и смеялся с ними обоими (удивительно), да и Хили очень быстро перестал относиться к нему так, словно Оскар явился в их тимхаус обмотанным стекловатой. Тиму было хорошо тут — теперь Оскар видел это собственными глазами и сам он тоже вписался на удивление быстро и ладно, словно был кусочком паззла, которого тут явно не доставало весь прошлый год.  
И они с Тимом пришли в команду как две замены очень хорошим, ушедшим из нее игрокам.Но они не занимали тут чье-то место — им это ясно дал понять Мити в первый же день, так что Оскар сразу же перестал себя чувствовать чужаком. Слова о династии и наследии не оказались красивыми пиар пустышками, они с Тимом не заняли места Броксы и Капса, а пришли играть и выигрывать под собственными именами и Оскар подумал, что ему такой подход нравится.  
Хотелось думать, что у них все теперь снова с Тимом, как в Мэд Лайонс, но только вот в реальности все оказалось совсем не так.  
Может год игры порознь так сказался, конечно, но чувство было, что между ними что-то навсегда изменилось и дело было совсем не в парнях из Фнатик. Даже в Мэдах они занимали куда меньше личного пространства друг у друга, а теперь Бвипо даже в шутку называл их близняшками. Оскар вначале валил все на тупую тоску, какая бывает, когда ты встречаешься наконец с человеком, с которым проводил так много времени после долгой разлуки и стараешься наверстать упущенное время.  
И некоторое время Оскару даже удавалось в это верить. В то что за тактильным голодом, которого он раньше, как выяснилось, ни с кем не испытывал, не было ничего, кроме тоски по Тиму.  
Оскар, конечно, этот странный подтон в их дружбе старался игнорировать, но выходило у него это с трудом.  
Проигрыши Тим воспринимал очень болезненно, даже если казалось, что внешне это нихуя не проявляется, но Оскар слишком его хорошо знал. Тим расстраивался за сокомандников больше, чем за себя, но выразить свою поддержку не умел и не знал как, хотя те прекрасно понимали и принимали его участие.  
И вот эта хрень — и это было очень плохо, Оскар ненавидел себя за это — начала здорово его царапать. Он перестал быть связующим звеном между Тимом и нормальным миром. Тим прекрасно справлялся без него.  
Это тянуло на тупую мелочную ревность.  
И ее здесь никто не заслуживал.  
Ему казалось, что Тим замечает это и пытается сгладить на свой манер, то предлагая поделать вместе то одно, то другое, то неловко обнимая его на ночь, прежде чем пожелать спокойной ночи. Оскара это царапало изнутри: не хотелось ему, чтобы Тим выламывал себя, только чтобы показать Оскару, что у них все хорошо и они такие же охуенные лучшие друзья как прежде.  
Друзья? Оскар уже не был в этом уверен, но не потому что их дружба развалилась за то время, что они играли порознь. Вместо нее расцветало что-то другое и он думал о семенах Зайры, которые превращались под воздействием ее способностей каждый раз во что-то новое.  
— Тебе идет, — сказал Тим, подтаскивая стул и садясь рядом с Оскаром. Желание подстричься было Оскара, идея его подстричь — Тима, но исполнение на себя взял Пит, который вначале напряженно посмотрел на машинку в руках Тима, а потом забрал ее со словами: _давай я, у меня больше опыта._  
— Отличная работа, Пит, — Оскар показал ему класс, — спасибо.  
Голове было холодно, он отвык от чувства, когда у тебя ну совсем нет волос, только вот этот ершик щетины на черепе, последний раз его стригла мама в детстве летом, потому что было очень жарко и она думала, что до школы отрасти успеется.  
Ему конечно же не шло. Оскар это знал — поэтому мама его так и не стригла после того раза настолько коротко, но и на вранье это не тянуло. Тим поглядывал на него со своим обычным сонным выражением, а Оскару хотелось побыстрее от идиотского пакета избавиться.  
— Да, но сомневаюсь, что Мартин мне дастся. У него волосы отросли, но он скорее сам себя налысо обреет, чем позволит кому-то без барбершоперской лицензии себя стричь.  
— Не ценит твое мастерство, — сказал на это Оскар. Тим молчал снова, он почти привалился к его боку, устроив голову чуть ли не на плече у Оскара. Нормальное такое сближение. Ничего такого, что бы они не делали раньше, но Питу кажется было немного не по себе.  
— Я сам все уберу. Жаль, конечно, пакет испортили, но ничего, наверное. Там вон есть…  
Ладонь легла ему на макушку, Тим провел пару раз ей по голове Оскара, тот даже не успел отдернуться. Но и не надо было, наверное, это же просто Тим и это была не самая странная вещь, что он делал.  
— Ты, блин, колючий.  
— Конечно, — Оскар поднял руку, чтобы запустить ему в ответную в волосы пальцы и подергать за пряди. Те были спутанными, но мягкими, даже соломой не назовешь. Пит в этот момент решительно вышел из комнаты, оставив их наедине, и Тим тут же от этого засмеялся.  
— Я хотел сказать, что у тебя тоже так будет, если подстрижешься так же коротко, но…  
Оскар не договорил, убрал ладонь, чувствуя, что ладонь Тима никуда не девается. Тим смотрел на него очень внимательно, ожидающе, но любому другому человеку, который его не знал так, как Оскар, показалось бы, что Немезис вот-вот заснет.  
— Я не буду так стричься.  
— Клево, — сказал Оскар, — тебе надо сохранить свою индивидуальность.  
Тим провел еще раз ладонью по его голове. Щетина шуршала от этих движений, это не было неприятно, скорее смахивало на какую-то очень неловкую ласку.  
— Я просто…- Тим пожал плечами, — Тебе правда идет. Давай снимем с тебя эту херню.  
Оскар вспомнил, как Тим, когда не мог заснуть, всегда приходил в его комнату на буткемпе, чтобы потрепаться и занять себя этим до утра. И никогда не возвращался к себе, потому что в итоге засыпал у него в кровати. Ничего такого в этом не было: Тим спал в его постели, а Оскар спал сидя в своем кресле и потом клял свою поясницу и шею, но никогда — Тима.  
Привязанность Тима была привязанностью какого-то дикого животного, которого надо было очень долго прикармливать, чтобы то дало себя хотя бы раз коснуться.  
Но Тим животным не был, Тим был человеком, таким же как и Оскар. Просто отношения у них у обоих были какими-то…  
М-да.  
Пальцы Тима зашуршали по пакету, поддевая его, от этого звука у Оскара затянуло под ложечкой. Можно было бы сказать ему: _ты мне нравишься, чувак, я знаю, что тебе тоже нравлюсь, но я думаю, что мы слишком боимся все это сфакапить, а еще у нас вроде как финал Весеннего Сплита через пару дней, который мы снова просрем G2, потому что ну вот такой рут сюжета и Мартин будет пинать стену в своей комнате после ночью, думая, что его никто не слышит, но ты то слышишь, Тим, потому что ты спишь по два часа в сутки, перед рассветом, я это помню._  
В действительности, он не знал, что на самом деле надо было сказать Тиму.  
Вместо этого, он поймал пальцы Тима своими, сжал их, но не сильно.  
— В следующий раз давай ты сам меня стриги. Думаю, выйдет так же неплохо.  
Дело тут было не совсем в стрижке. Оскар говорил, потому что ему надо было что-то говорить, заполнить эту тишину в комнате. Тим от него словно что-то ждал, его пальцы едва заметно дрожали, но Оскар был не уверен — стоит ли делать то, о чем он все чаще и чаще думал, когда худые руки Тима обнимали его, а дыхание щекотало щеку или шею.  
Это нормально — бояться все испортить, особенно когда вы примотаны друг к другу карантином и вам некуда друг от друга деться.  
Во взгляде Тима вдруг засквозило разочарование. Оскар подумал, что ну тупо это все, хватит уже трусить. Они оба оказались достаточно храбрыми и сильными для того, чтобы оказаться в лучшей (простите, G2) команде Европы, но недостаточно храбрыми и сильными для того, чтобы не пасовать друг перед другом.  
Мир и так катился в пизду. _Может следующего шанса_ , подумал Оскар, крепко сплетая пальцы Тима со своими, _уже и не будет_.  
— Оке…  
_...ей_ Тима утонуло, когда Оскар его поцеловал. Поцелуй вышел смазанным и бестолковым, потому что Тим не умел целоваться, а только лишь водил своими губами в ответ по губам Оскара. Того ни капли не удивила его неопытность, но удивило скорее то, что Тим его от себя так и не оттолкнул.  
Оскар слишком боялся узнать в итоге, что все это время он принимал свои чувства к Тиму и отношение Тима к себе совсем не за то, чем они были на самом деле.  
Но еще больше он боялся оказаться правым.  
— Окей, — повторил Тим, не отодвигаясь от него и не убирая руки из его, — договорились. Я тебя подстригу в следующий раз. Может быть, даже лучше выйдет лучше, чем у Пита.  
Он попытался улыбнуться. С улыбками у Тима никогда не складывалось дружбы. Не вышло и в этот раз.  
Оскару было все равно. Он полюбил Тима не за его улыбку.  
— Я в этом не сомневаюсь, — сказал Оскар, чувствуя, что понятия не имеет, что ему делать дальше. Все было слишком хорошо, он не ждал, что все будет настолько хорошо, — И мы забились, так что не пытайся забить на свое обещание.  
В этот раз Тим потянулся к Оскару первым и целоваться с ним было даже лучше, чем играть в Ущелье Призывателей.


End file.
